Why Did You Kiss Me There?
by d.graslie
Summary: As Tony and Ziva continue with their sexual relashionship together, Ziva finds herself with a lot of questions. She's not a stranger to sex but she is quite new at intimacy. Can Tony explain to Ziva why his need for loving her and her body goes so deep or will this be something that scares her off from him completely?
1. Chapter 1

Why Did You Kiss Me There?

Tony and Ziva have had a sexual relashionship going on for about a month now. They were pretty comfortable with it, well, Tony was but Ziva would fight to admit that she was a little scared of Tony now. After spending mornings, lunch hours, after work, and basically any other free time doing things to each other that would best be described as passionate, she just couldn't go back to thinking of Tony as her flirty, goofy, smart ass of a partner anymore. He was becoming something much more to her and fast.

She was certain he felt the same way. The looks they now gave eachother across from their desks were more then curiousity, now they were filled thoughts you could only have when being intimate with someone. Tony was such a giving person in bed, aswell. Something she was far from used to. All the others guys she's been with have been greedy, loveless, and fast. Hardly anything to remember or hold onto.

Ziva and Tony were sitting at their desks as Tony was trying his best to get Ziva's attention but for some reason, she was doing her best to avoid him. Tony didn't want to go back to the days where he would fling paper balls at Ziva, trying to get her attention. He thought they were passed that, he was hoping they were passed that. It was going to be their lunch break soon and Tony was beginning to wonder if he was going to have a regular meal instead of his delicious Ziva that he could NOT get enough of. "How about lunch with me, Ziva?", Ziva just shrugged and humored Tony and his lunch talk. "I am not all that hungry, Tony. What are you in the mood for?", Tony just smiled at Ziva and Ziva couldn't help but blush and smirk back at him.

"I know what I'm in the mood for. I know what I want to eat and I've been craving it since I woke up this morning. It's been way too long since I ate it last.", Ziva just rolled her eyes and McGee couldn't believe what he was hearing. He may have come off as a prude but he knew what Tony was talking about and he was just hoping they would get out of there fast so he could get some work done properly. "Come on, Ziva.", standing up and walking over to her desk now. She just looked up at him and for some reason, she felt like she could throw up all over her desk. She had to admit, she was still kind of nervous around him. She just took a deep breath and and stood up. They practically walked hand in hand when McGee suprised them by saying, "Don't bother bringing left overs, you two.", they just stood there in shock as McGee smiled and went back to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Don't Want You To Be Afraid Of Me, Ziva**

Tony and Ziva didn't want to be far from work because neither of them got a long lunch break so instead of going to eachother's appartment, they decided to get a hotel room near by. Tony was all over Ziva's naked, revealed body as thoughts flooded Ziva's mind. She just laid there, being completey taken by Tony. She had to admit, it was kind of nice being on bottom for once. Even if it was just the foreplay. Tony loved this part of the foreplay because he couldn't get enough of Ziva's juices. They tasted soo to him. Something he truly could NOT get enough of.

All day he had sensed that something was bothering Ziva. He wanted to ask her if it was something they had done or something he was doing to make her feel this way but he wasn't sure if the proper time would be while he was going down on her. Tony looked up to see his Ziva completely in her own little world so he decided to do something that would get her attention. He started kissing her in the places he had just ate. Suddenly Ziva jumped and pulled away from him a little bit. "Why did you do that?", Tony just stopped what he was doing and looked up at a startled Ziva.

"Um, do what?", already knowing what Ziva was reffering to. She just swollowed before speaking to the man beneath her. "Why did you kiss me there?", Honestly looking at Tony like he did something that was unheard of. Tony just slowly stopped what he was doing and sat himself up onto the bed to talk to Ziva. As Tony moved closer up to Ziva, Ziva pulled the covers up over her revealed body. Tony just sat there for a second, thinking about what he was going to say to Ziva. "I don't want you to be afraid of me, Ziva but I know that a lot of this is new to you." , He took her by the hand and she didn't fight him when he did that. "Yes, I am not very familiar with intimacy. I know how silly that sounds because sex is a very intimate thing. I guess it's another one of the many things that makes me a freak."

"You are not a freak, Ziva. I don't want you to ever call yourself that again. You can't help being slightly afraid of the things that you weren't tought. It just breaks my heart to know that things such as kissing is something that you havn't had done to you over and over again because a women as amazing as you, deserves to know what love is and when it's being done to her." Ziva looked confused again and Tony wanted to be there to answer her questions. "You keep saying love. Is this your way of saying you love me? By showing me?" suddenly very vulnerable now.

"I've always loved you, Ziva. In the way that a partner loves a partner, and then in the way that a friend loves a friend, and now it's- in the way of whatever this now is. I can't tell you exacly what's happening with us at this very moment but I know it's happening in the way that it's supposed to.", tears filled Ziva's eyes now. Just hearing that Tony loved her made this whole intimacy thing not so scary anymore. "All of my other lovers have pretty much skipped right to the sex. Foreplay was something that I had to look up and I was certain that it would never been done to or for me.", suddenly very hurt. "My mom wasn't around to tell me any of these important details so I basically even had sex like a man would." Tony hated to even mention these guys names but he was going through all of Ziva's past boyfriends in his mind, hoping he could come up with one that was decent to her. "Not even Ray?", now laying down next to see in bed as he started to kiss the inside of her neck as she spoke.

"Oh, he could not be more to the point." letting Tony kiss her wanting, exposed neck. "He always compained that he was tired and that he didn't have the energy for foreplay. I mean, I knew he traveled a lot but..." "I'm sorry, Ziva.", gazing into her eyes as he placed a kiss to her forehead now. She certainly could get used to this. "Funny thing is, I never minded too much when the sex was over with Ray. Probably because I didn't realized how long and good it could be." now pushing Tony down for a long, passionate kiss. "Now I don't want it to end.", tears in her eyes once again as Tony wiped them away from her eyes. "It is like I'm making love for the first time in my life now and I could not be happier that it is with you."

Tony just smiled down at her and pulled her into another kiss. "All I can say, Ziva and I know how corny this may sound, I'm not other guys. I am determined to show up and help you understand what love is. Not that I know a whole lot about it myself.", Ziva just smiled up at him. "You are right. That was corny." They continued to kiss as Tony made his way down again. Ziva was more happier about it now that she understood the point of it. "You can keep talking about things if you want but I think I want to kiss you some more.", winking up at her. "Kiss away and Tony?", Tony looked up at Ziva. "I love you,too."


End file.
